


Willingness

by BigFuckingOof



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Absorption, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Imperfect Cell, Shameless Smut, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFuckingOof/pseuds/BigFuckingOof
Summary: This is just a weird fantasy story I have. Reader is human, Cell has been on his absorbing rampage, but decides to give the reader a much more pleasurable fate after being humored and reader offering themselves as a sacrifice.I adore imperfect cell, so I decided to make this.





	Willingness

You heard the stories, and watched the news. A green, insect-like monster was on the move, consuming everyone in it's way. Even more surprising, It appeared to be intelligent and sapient - being able to communicate coherently like a person. You knew there was nobody there to stop it, and it was only a matter of time before it got to you. Perhaps it was better to submit to your fate. Maybe if you submitted willingly, it would take pity on you. Perhaps not. You pondered what script to practice in your mind for that fateful day where your initial doom would play out. Even so, you had a strange attraction to monsters, so although you didn't want to die and the creature terrified you, you were also quite...attracted to it? You knew you couldn't say this to anyone, and you were morbidly glad that there was hardly anyone else alive to hear your fucked up perversions. 

The day of your demise came sooner then expected. You were in an empty construction building, what was once an important location in a prosperous town that had recently been turned to eerily silence, as the population has steadily decreased every time the monster fed, picking off survivors one by one. You could feel the monsters presence. There was no point turning around. You could feel 'him' standing behind you. You were next..

You could hear the squeaks of it's footsteps, as it approached. The creature must have decided to face you head on. It probably decided on different hunting strategies to amuse itself from routine. Sometimes the monster hunted in silence, other times he'd simply walk up to his prey and take them as they tried to flee. He knew that you were powerless to run away regardless, him being so much faster, stronger, and practically invincible to a normal person. 

A few feet away, he stood there expressionless. Swishing his tail back and forth. You turned around to gaze upon this monster, this literal eater of worlds. 'I see.' You said quietly. 'You came.' He chuckled maliciously under his breath, with a cruel smirk entrenched on his 'beak' as he grinned without saying anything. Another successful to be- hunt. He stepped forward. His tail stopped swishing as he maneuvered it forward, like a poised scorpion tail. 'Are you going to absorb me?' You asked, already knowing the answer, but hoping he could humor you with some conversation before he liquefied you down into a puddle of clothes. To your reprieve, he answered, drawing out a slow. 'Yes....' as he relished the delight of his future meal. Then he taunted cruelly. 'Now start running.'

To his surprise, you did not move, and yet, you answered back, seemingly already defeated. 'What's the point?' There's no way I can run away from you. You're the most powerful life form on this planet.' He let his poised needle hang in the air, not immediately striking as he was now fascinated with your confessional praise. 'I know that I'm nothing but a meal to you, but, truth be told, I admire you.' He scoffed at this confession with amusement. 'Admire me? Well, that's something.' He lowered his tail and crossed his arms as he was now intrigued. 'I didn't think any of you pathetic Earthling lifeforms had the ability to see my grandeur.' He smiled wilily. It seemed this creature's weakness was his vanity, and you took that opportunity to stroke his ego in the limited time you had. 'Anything else you have to say before I absorb you?' He squinted smugly. You responded after a slight pause. 'May I ask what your name is? If I can of course, any knowledge about you before I die would make me happy.' You admitted, trying to sound eager. 'It's Cell.' He said, seemingly intrigued but also perplexed by your recklessness. 'You seem so eager to die. Have you gone crazy with fear?' He asked with another wry smirk. 'Perhaps.' You admitted. 'But, being overcome by a much stronger predator is, admittedly, quite exciting to me.' You blushed, somehow ashamed with your pathetic lust and strange kink. 'Oh?' He swished his tail, somehow amused, but mesmerized by your shamelessness. After a few moments of staring you down, taking note of your change in temperature and hormonal rise, he grinned in satisfaction, now knowing the reason for your odd behaviour. 'My, my. I see it now.' Cell mused. He moved a few steps closer as he was now in front of you. 'You're a naughty thing, aren't you?' He looked down upon you. Well, at least Cell had a concept of lust. That made it easier.

'Hmmm.' He thought to himself, swishing his tail back and forth, deciding what fate to give you. Then, Without warning, his eyes dilated, and he darted his tail needle straight to your cheek, but stopped, just as he was able to puncture it. You gasped, being startled. He was so fast. Amused, he ran the needle across your cheek gently, again testing how you reacted to the sharpness of his spike. He was toying with you. You winced but tried not to let it show. Then he paused for a moment. 'Somehow, you've impressed me.' He said nonchalantly. 'You're a pathetic lifeform, but you've proven yourself to be much more amusing then the many other worms I have consumed.' He smirked. 'I'll give you a painless merge as your reward.'

'How will you do this?' You asked. He narrowed his eyes. 'First, I will open up my tail like so.' His needle like tail then expanded wide like a funnel, hovering above you. Pass the opening, you could see a glimpse of the insides -like a giant maw, slippery, wet, squishy and tight. To you, it looked so inviting and the thought of being surrounded by that tight flesh aroused you deeply. It shouldn't turn you on, but it did. 'Then, you will pass through my tail and be part of my perfection.' Perhaps he was trying to scare you, but it only made you horny. 'That's hot.' You moaned out. Then his eyes widened in surprise as you started to undress yourself. 'Can I take my clothes off? I want to feel all of you!' You cried out in lust. He purred. 'Naughty little slut.' He chuckled. 'Fine, do what you wish. I'll give you this benefit. Since you're so eager to be a part of me, I don't see why we should rush.' He looked over you with hungry eyes as you took off your shoes, socks, your pants, and your shirt, and finally your underwear.

You laid down and extended your feet out.

'Feet first, huh?' He grinned. 'Well, I don't mind.' He manuevered his tail around to the tip of your toes. His funnel was a stretchy organ, and he could expand it the way he wanted to. Teasing you slowly, he moved his funnel around your toes and then your feet as he slowly started to feed. His fluids were wet and slimy, guiding your absorption. And the tightness around you felt like he was giving you a full body massage at the same time. It felt amazing. Then he started to creep forward. Across your ankles and slowly up your legs as he was caressing you with his tail-mouth, taking his time to savour your taste, your sweat, adrenaline and hormones. He purred contently to himself as you remained quiet and motionless as he consumed you. 'You like this, huh? Ready to be mine forever?' His purrs vibrating through his tail, further arousing you. 'Yes, Cell. I'm yours, Cell.' You whined out, as he moving towards your genitals. You couldn't wait to feel yourself tightly wrapped around him, it was taking you almost to brink of orgasm. You moved your arms so you could masturbate as he was swallowing you up. 'Mmm, getting off to this, are you?' He moaned, enjoying your shameless abandon. 'Such a naughty, naughty, naughty Earthling.' He teased. You rubbed yourself as his tail swallowed up your privates and then your butt, with your hand stuck between the funnel and your genitals as he squashed you close to him in a tight, vore-filled hug. Thankfully, there was enough friction to stimulate you. And as he crept his way up your thighs, the mixture of the friction, lubricant and Cell's deep purrs brought you over the edge, and you came, literally inside of him. 'Mmm.' He licked his lips, as he could feel you shudder and vibrate in bliss. 'I will savour that as well.' He said. He was now moving up over your chest area. The end was coming soon. You knew it, but at the same time, it was incredibly euphoric. You were about to merge with him, be a part of him forever as his willing sacrifice. Somehow, it felt like you were coming home. To a sanctuary, safe and deep inside him. His tail expanded over your nipples, and chest, and was closing over your shoulders. 'Almost there,' he noted. 'We will be together forever, you and I. My willing friend.' His funnel started to expand over your neck. 'I will cherish this worthy sacrifice you made for me. My dear prey.' It seemed the whole situation had moved and aroused Cell as well, as your willingness to merge with him excited him and encouraged him. 'Any last words, my sweet?' He asked sincerely. 'Can I kiss you with my tongue?' Initially, Cell was above romance and all that nonsense, but his bestial and obsessive brain could not ignore the pleasure that is granted through licking. Remarkably, he lowered his funnel down, to free your arms and chest a bit, to give you some space so you could kiss him passionately.

He didn't have lips, but he opened his beak to give you access to his tongue. You held your arms around the back of his head as he wrestled your tongue against yours in pure lust. Then he resumed his feed , moving his funnel up over your arms that were now suspended stiff in the air, and he looked over you with something resembling the faintest inkling of fondness as you began to sink down inside him. 'Sweet dreams.' Was the last thing he said, before his funnel overcame you and you started to be sucked deep into his vortex. You could feel your body being pumped, sucked and moved around in the slimy darkness as you were being pushed inside his body. There, you would be with him forever. Just as you were destined to be.


End file.
